


Entwined

by SimplyKaiHun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Historical, M/M, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKaiHun/pseuds/SimplyKaiHun
Summary: When Jongin was visiting Gyeongbokgung Palace with his friends, he certainly wasn’t expecting to be sucked into a time portal of some sort that made him transport back to the Joseon Era, where he instantly caught the king’s interest.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167
Collections: Top Sehun Fest Round 1





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TSF round 1 
> 
> I changed some things around from the original prompt “when Jongin was visiting Hanok Palace with his friends, he certainly wasn’t expecting to be sucked into a time portal of some sort that made him transport back to the Joseon Era, where he instantly caught the crown prince’s interest”, but the overall idea is the same. 
> 
> Happy reading ♥

Jongin isn’t quite sure how he ended up in this particular situation.

Because somehow, he had traveled back in time. All he remembers is visiting the Gyeongbokgung Palace with his friends and taking pictures during a solar eclipse, when suddenly, he was sucked into a portal of some sort.

And here he is, watching history unfold with his own eyes. 

Jongin kicked at a spot in the dirt, rubbing the back of his neck as he got a good look at his surroundings. He has ended up in the middle of a bustling marketplace, that much he can tell—except everyone in the area is steering clear from his general direction. He looked down at himself, dusting his clothes off and running a hand through his locks, fluffing his hair back up. 

He locked eyes with a curious passerby, the said person quickly running away from him. Much to his surprise, everyone around him seems to be avoiding him like he's a plague, almost like he might kill them.

But Jongin is just as confused as they are—he's not sure what’s going on or where he has ended up. Sure, he sticks out like a sore thumb, it's glaringly obvious that he's not supposed to be here. There’s more people staring at him, but the majority of them are actively avoiding him. He supposed that he must look like a spectacle—like some alien with modern clothes standing in the middle of nowhere. 

He looked around himself again. Much to his disappointment, his friends are nowhere to be seen, which means he must have come here alone.

Great.

Jongin sighed loudly. There's nothing else he can do for now other than to wait or try to find a way back. But since he's here, he decided that he should at least try to explore and make the most out of this unfortunate outcome.

And so, Jongin continued walking around the marketplace, looking around the crowded bazaar in pure awe. From what he can see, there are multiple stands, the people around him all wearing bamboo or straw hats on their heads, the majority of them all wearing similar attire.

He took another step forward, peering over at the marketplace stands. He weaved through the bustling crowds, and honestly, it's pretty easy to navigate around when everyone he sees actively moved away from him.

Jongin is completely unaware of all the attention he's drawing. There's people staring at him, a bunch of them whispering and pointing amongst each other. Jongin continued ahead, walking around the marketplace and looking around in amazement.

It's definitely not what he had expected to see. Many of the booths are filled with a variety of different things, ranging from raw meat and game to articles of handmade clothing and jewelry.

But there's one thing in particular that caught his attention immediately. 

He stopped in front of one booth he had been eyeing. Behind the stand, he saw the young vendor cowered back in fear. The man is practically shaking, except Jongin isn't sure why.

He reached out to grab a little ring from the stand, holding it up. It's a chain that’s unique and handmade, he's always found himself interested in special little jewelry like this.

"Hey," Jongin glanced over at the quivering man, "How much do you want for this?"

The latter shook his head violently, refusing to answer him. 

"S-Stay away from me!" He stuttered, backing away.

Jongin stared at him in surprise, sighing exhaustedly.

"Please? I mean no harm, just tell me how much this is," He moved a little closer, flinching when he heard more alarmed shrieks around him.

The noises are loud enough to give him a headache, he's seriously irritated now. But what he doesn't understand is why these people genuinely feared him. Did he do something wrong?

"Back away from him, monster! We all saw you appearing out of thin air!" Another vendor snarled, throwing something in his direction. Jongin side-stepped and dodged it easily, turning to face the cowering man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He scowled, "It's rude."

"Just get out of our village!" Someone else cried out, shrieking loudly when Jongin whirled around in their direction.

Before Jongin could say anything to them, he noticed that there's a group of men charging directly towards him at full speed. From what he can tell, they're all wearing heavyset armor with their weapons strapped to their sides.

Something tells him they're not too happy with him being here. Quickly, he started walking in the opposite direction, hoping for the slim chance that the soldiers aren’t after him. After all, there's tons of people here, why would they be coming after him when he did nothing wrong?

“Halt!” An angry voice called out, stopping Jongin in his tracks. Hesitantly, he turned around, directly to the sound of the alarming shout.

His eyes widened when the group of men continued to approach him, their weapons drawn. Jongin isn't sure about their intent or what these people want with him—it leaves him a little on edge.

He hasn't even been here for more than ten minutes and he's already getting weapons drawn on him. It wasn’t long before four men surrounded him, slowly closing in. They're all pointing swords and spears at him, forcing him to remain still.

Jongin blinked at the sight, a little taken aback. Right, they don’t have guns in this era. How could he have forgotten?

“What business do you have here?” One of them said.

Jongin stared at the weapon, taking a small cautious step back. He sure isn’t fond of having sharp things pointed at him, especially when he's unarmed.

Though, the men didn’t take kindly to his brief silence.

“Answer him!" Another man spoke up angrily. His furious tone startled Jongin a bit, but he recovered from his shock quickly.

“Actually,” Jongin cleared his throat, “I have no idea how I got here, either. Would any of you like to tell me why I’m here?”

The men exchanged a look amongst each other, still staring at him in confusion.

“I think he’s crazy,” Jongin heard one of them whisper loudly to another.

“He must be one of those evildoers sent to murder our king. Or he must be some demonic creature. Just look at his clothes, it's most definitely black magic.”

Jongin frowned at the insult, subconsciously feeling the soft material of his shirt. He likes his fashion sense a lot. It’s comfortable and trendy.

The men continued to eye him warily, glaring over at him, “Are you a warlock?”

“A warlock?" Jongin repeated his words, “No, I'm not.”

The soldiers exchanged another look amongst each other, their brows furrowed.

“He hesitated. I say we should seize him right now. After all, we did see him appear out of thin air with our own eyes.”

They came even closer, a bit too close for comfort. Then, pure chaos ensued.

"Everyone, stay back!" The man in charge ordered, "Men, seize the warlock at once!"

Jongin looked around in confusion, staring as the spectators around him started sprinting away. Most of the people who had been watching had now run far away from him, leaving Jongin a bit bewildered. He's confused, and rightfully so.

"Restrain him!"

At that, he's being forced to the ground by the largest man out of the bunch. He winced when he felt his arms yanked roughly behind him, tight rope lacing his wrists together.

When they finished tying him up, he is pulled up to his feet forcefully, grunting when he's kicked forward roughly.

"Walk. You're coming with us. We're taking you to our king for further questioning."

Their king? That doesn't sound good. Jongin sighed. He hasn't even been out for more than ten minutes and he's already being captured and taken somewhere as the king's prisoner. 

A little desperately, Jongin tried to pull away from the soldier's grip, wincing when one of the men tugged him a few steps back. He can't even run away if he wanted to. 

“A little rough there,” Jongin grumbled, stumbling forward again when they yanked him in another direction. He decided that he should play along until he meets the king.

Because maybe, just maybe, the king would a little more reasonable and might be willing to listen to his story. 

Jongin is forced to walk in unsettling silence, looking around in awe. Up ahead, he can see a giant gate, the men dragging him up to the door and pushing it open. Sitting behind it is a palace. It's beautiful and outstanding, but it still seems a little unsettling and barren. But from the looks of it, it seems that he’s been transported back to the Joseon Dynasty.

It's strangely empty, the courtyard lacking any sort of decor, save for the abundance of guards and warriors guarding around the premises. Something tells him that whoever is their king must have an abundance of power and control over them all. He can see the way all of the soldiers refuse to even break their stance, they look a little like statues—the majority of them too afraid to even look in his direction.

They are a little robotic, forced to stare in one direction and keep watch. It's a little unnerving.

Jongin continued onwards, sighing loudly as he's forced up the countless stairs.

"So, is this where your king lives or something?" He finally asked, looking up at the two soldiers walking close beside him. They eyed him briefly but immediately looked away, ignoring his question.

Jongin pouted in disappointment. They haven't said a word to him ever since he was captured.

"You guys must not like me, huh?" Jongin huffed, "I mean, I'm okay with that, but that doesn't mean you have to ignore me. That’s not nice."

At that, the man leading them turned over his shoulder to look at Jongin, his eyes narrowed in his direction, “Silence or we’ll gag you.”

“You'll gag me?”

And that’s exactly how he’s ended up in this situation—gagged and on his knees in front of the king.

"Your highness, we found this demonic warlock lurking around and causing problems outside," One soldier reported, "He wouldn't stop talking so we had to gag him for him to quiet down."

Demonic warlock? That's new, Jongin has never been called that before. He's a little offended.

“Ah. Did he, now?” A deep, attractive voice finally drawled out.

Jongin squirmed around, trying to get a good look at the man who had just spoken—their king. He needs to see this for himself, but is forced to keep his head down by the other guards. They forced him to look at the ground, their grip on his neck tight and painful.

"Let me go, you’re hurting me," He attempted.

"Let him speak," The king ordered calmly, sending shivers down his spine.

Almost immediately, Jongin felt the tight hold starting to loosen. Before he can even start to curse them out, the same voice is speaking over him again.

"Show me his face," The king said, plain and simple as he walked to him.

Jongin winced when he's forced to look up, one of the men yanking him up by his hair roughly. And for the first time, he finally got a good look at their king. A very handsome one, may he add.

He has flawless features and is dressed in an intricate red and golden robe. His dark hair is long and silky. Most of it is tied back in a bun, some of the longer strands falling around his face and down his shoulders.

"Do not ogle at King Sehun," A guard’s warning brought his thoughts back, "Your highness, please grant me permission to teach this barbarian a lesson. He’s dangerous." 

"I say we should kill him," Another suggested, "Make an example out of him."

The king chuckled at that, his hand tenderly stroking Jongin's face. He's surprisingly gentle with him. At last, he pulled back at the sound of the guards' angry protests, moving purposefully slow and offering Jongin a small smile.

"That won't be necessary. In fact, I think I'd like to keep him around by my side." 

“Why? Are you acquainted with him, your highness?”

“Did I give you permission to ask me questions?” King Sehun frowned, shooting a sharp glare at the soldiers, “Do not execute or harm him in any way. If I find out you've even laid a finger on him, I'll have your heads."

Jongin is trembling, he's actually trembling. He's not sure why, or if it's because of the king's authority, the sheer power he possesses.

The room had gone completely silent, the guards speechless. They're not sure what to make of the situation. 

The king smiled at the dumbfounded men, raising an eyebrow at them. 

"Do I make myself clear?”

They all meekly nodded.

"Are there any other objections?" King Sehun continued, scanning around the room, his gaze intimidating and sharp. It sent a chill down Jongin's spine, the silence in the room unsettling and frightening. 

No one dared to speak or move, Jongin is sure that even he's stopped breathing. He looked up at the king in awe, craning his neck to see him. The man is pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, patiently waiting for anyone to object to what he has to say.

“But your highness,” A small, timid voice sounded, “We’re certain he’s a warlock. His clothes are unnatural, and…”

The king is looking down at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Jongin recognized the man as the one who had questioned him, tied him up and gagged him. 

Once full of confidence and bravado, now reduced to a coward in the eyes of his king.

“I already told you, I'm not a warlock,” Jongin blurted out, squirming against his tight restraints, “And untie me already. It hurts.”

The king snickered at that, taking a step away from the soldier who dared to question him.

“You heard him,” He ordered simply, “Untie him at once.” 

With a quick slice, the ropes fell apart around him. Jongin rubbed at his chafed wrists, breathing out in relief. He turned around to look at the soldiers cowering around him, the men staring at him in horror. They're genuinely terrified of their king, that much Jongin can tell.

"And now leave us," King Sehun commanded, glaring at the guards.

They all noticeably stiffened under his gaze, the men hurriedly running out, closing the doors behind them—leaving Jongin and the king alone in the room.

"What’s your name?" King Sehun finally addressed him after a temporary, nerve-racking silence, "I don't think I've seen you around here before." 

"Oh, uh," Jongin cleared his throat a few times, "I'm Kim Jongin. Now, you see, you might not believe me when I say this...but I'm actually from the future, hundreds of years ahead." 

"The future?"

"Y-Yeah...I don’t know how I ended up in this era, either. I’ve been trying to tell your soldiers that but they won’t listen."

"Is this a common thing in your world?"

"What? No. I mean, it happens in TV shows and books but that’s it."

"Sounds convincing."

Jongin’s eyes brightened, "Does that mean you believe me?"

"It doesn’t look like you’re after my life or the throne, that’s for sure. So what do you do for a living?"

"I’m a college student. But I also have work in a studio where I teach people how to dance, it’s how I make money."

"You know how to dance?"

"Yeah, but I don’t think it’d be anything like what you’ve seen before."

"Show me." 

-+-

From that day onwards, Jongin became the king’s personal dancer. Every other night, he would create a special choreography just for him. They are becoming closer day after day, and on this day, Sehun asked for something in special.

......

Jongin let out a moan when the king continued to pump his middle and ring fingers inside the tight wetness of his hole, dragging along his walls so exquisitely. He remained hunched over the edge of the large bed, backside hoisted up in the air by a pair of parted, trembling knees.

His fingers clutched on the silken sheets when Sehun slowly added his forefinger, causing a slight feeling of pain to course up his spine. But Jongin liked it—loved it in fact. The pain that came along with the gratifying pleasure whenever he is stretched so much like this.

Jongin threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut and tongue licking across his bottom lip when the king’s fingertips found and prodded against his prostate.

“Feels good.”

“Does it now?”

Letting out a stuttering moan when the king began to rub the pads of his fingers against that bundle of nerves inside him, he responded, “Y-Yes.”

Sehun thrust his fingers harshly and Jongin cried.

“Yes what?”

The dancer’s length twitched at the king’s authoritative voice, pulling out a high-pitched whimper from his throat as he looked over his shoulder to catch the smoldering, dark gaze of Sehun under long, inky black lashes.

“Yes, your majesty.”

A pleased glint flashed across the king’s eyes, just like the moment when he ordered the dancer to strip himself of his clothes, lounging back on his chair as he devoured with passion-filled eyes at every inch of honey skin being revealed.

When Jongin’s robes and trousers slid down his slim body, pooling around his ankles, the king beckoned him forward with a finger. Once Jongin is settled between his thighs, Sehun gripped him by the hips and nosed at the toned muscles at his abdomen.

After that, Jongin felt Sehun’s teeth nipping on his skin, causing small tremors to shake his knees beneath him. The next thing he knew, he was thrown onto the bed and pleasured by the king’s insistent, long fingers buried deep inside him.

Jongin cried when Sehun continued to rub his fingers incessantly against his prostate, firing out sparks of pleasure into his system, “Y-Your majesty, please...”

“Please what?”

“I want...” Jongin’s cheek pressed against the silken sheets, eyes slipping shut at the tremendous pleasure coming from deep within his lower back.

“No,” Sehun growled and thrust his fingers harshly into his hole, making Jongin choke on his own saliva, “You are going to come solely with my fingers, and only then you would be able to earn me. Am I clear?”

“Yes...”

Jongin heard a grunt erupt from Sehun’s throat and felt the mattress dipping beside him. The king rested a foot on the bed and placed his left hand on Jongin’s lower back, momentarily halting the thrusting motion of his fingers.

Leaning forward a little to peek at Jongin’s blissed out expression with piercing, dark eyes, Sehun muttered, “Be good for me.”

Before Jongin could utter another word, a loud moan was ripped out of his mouth when Sehun suddenly set a harsh pace on his thrusts, long fingers moving back and forth with a purpose, twisting, curling, and dragging along his walls with maddening pressure.

Jongin could only emit moans and pitiful sounds out of his mouth as the king continued to attack his prostate, prodding the pleasurable spot with his fingertips so deliciously fast and hard.

Then, Jongin felt himself being maneuvered briskly across the king’s lap, the latter’s fingers remaining buried deep inside. But before he could let out a relieved sigh from that split moment of rest, the king’s hand is already moving and Jongin is keening at the onslaught of pleasure right into backside.

Sehun growled and landed a palm on Jongin’s cheek, the impact eliciting a loud moan from the dancer as the reddening flesh of his bottom from where the king had struck him vibrated with dull sparks of pleasure.

“Come for me.”

Sehun moved his hand and thrust his fingers in a downward angle, hitting the dancer’s prostate dead on that Jongin choked on a moan when his thighs jerked at the sudden burst of white, hot pleasure.

“Y-Your majesty, please...”

“Please what?”

Jongin’s fingers curled tightly on the soft sheets, “P-Please let me come...”

Sehun huffed out a breath through his nose, “Will you really come prettily for your king?”

Jongin’s groin is raging with a pool of heavy, boiling pleasure. With each smack of the king’s hand against his cheeks, with each slick sound of the oil dragging along his clenching walls, Jongin is quickly being brought over the edge.

“Y-Yes, your highness. I will—”

Jongin threw his head back when Sehun stopped his thrusts and twisted his fingers downward to rub his pads hard against his prostate. His eyes rolled back when Sehun continued to ceaselessly grind his fingers against that same bundle of nerves, moving them in quick, deep circles that made the flushed tip of Jongin’s length leak with small dribbles of his release.

“Come for me, then.”

A few more hard grinds against his prostate and Jongin is toppling over the edge with a sharp cry, his whole body tensing for a moment as white ribbons of his release spurted all over the king’s clothed thigh, legs shaking so horribly that Sehun’s hand almost faltered.

When sensitivity set in, Jongin whined on the sheets and the king slowed his movements, fingers now dragging along his walls languidly, observing Jongin with a soft look in his eyes.

“Alright?” He asked, the considerate question momentarily surprising the dancer.

“Y-Yes, your highness,” Jongin swallowed the pool of saliva in his mouth, voice a bit hoarse from all the moans he had let out unrestrained earlier.

Sehun smiled as he pulled his fingers out, his left hand massaging the reddened cheeks and making the dancer hum pleasantly.

“Do I earn you now, your majesty?”

Sehun’s hand paused, gaze flitting towards Jongin’s flushed face, “You just had your release.”

Jongin huffed and pushed himself up, albeit a little weak in the knees, straddling Sehun’s lap and hooking both arms around his neck.

He could feel Sehun’s hardness underneath those layers of clothes.

“I will not be satisfied just by your fingers, my king,” He uttered, voice sultry and dripping with honey.

Jongin ground down against Sehun’s clothed erection without warning, the king’s hands flying to his hips and giving out a groan.

A pleased, teasing smirk pulled the corners of Jongin’s mouth. He whispered to the king’s ear, “I want you, your highness.”

Sehun’s fingers tightened on his hips.

“I want you to fuck me until I can no longer feel anything but you buried so deeply inside me.”

Jongin heard a low growl from the king’s throat before his head is tugged back harshly. Sehun’s fingers curled tightly on his locks as he attacked Jongin’s lips with a fervor so great that a hungry beast paled in comparison to him.

The dancer fought against the king just as much, tongues sliding together and licking the roof of each other’s mouths, teeth nipping on wet lips and sucking the soft flesh between.

Jongin is a panting mess as he continued to grind against the king’s erection, his own length twitching once again.

Then, he gasped when Sehun suddenly flipped them around and his back met with the softness of the bed, the soft golden silk sticking to his sweaty, moistened skin.

“Your majesty.”

Jongin watched with hooded eyes as Sehun disrobed himself. His shoulders are broad, wide enough to cage Jongin within his arms. Sehun didn’t waste another second as he pulled at the laces of his trousers, the garment sliding down his legs and pooling on the wooden floors beside the bed.

The dancer bit his bottom lip as he savored the king in all his porcelain and naked glory, dark hair falling gracefully over his upper body. There is a small scar on his right cheek, and thin marks littering across his torso—battle scars, Jongin mused.

The king’s skin is pale and smooth, but definitely not unblemished. King Sehun had fought in the frontlines even though he had the luxury to stay in the palace and command his army to win the wars for him.

But, no. He opted to fight alongside them, earning him a notorious reputation from his enemies as well as from his own people whom he governed.

Attractive, Jongin thought and he gulped at the sight of the king’s thick length in front of him.

Sehun slicked it with oil, crawling over Jongin as he stroked himself, “On your side.”

Jongin whimpered at the intense gaze in the king’s eyes, rolling to his left side to obey his command.

“Raise your right leg.”

Lust and anticipation shot down to his groin when the words fell from the king’s mouth. He did as he was told, face burning with humiliation at how bare and open he is for his king.

“Good,” Sehun straddled his left thigh, placing Jongin’s other leg on top of his right shoulder as he aligned his length to the clenching entrance.

A quiet mewl fell past Jongin’s lips when the head breached the first ring of muscles, his mouth dropping wide as the king continued to enter him.

Once flushed together with Sehun’s hips, the dancer moaned at the dull throbbing on his lower back. Sehun pulled back a little and pushed into him slowly, allowing Jongin to adjust.

“Alright?”

Jongin flicked his gaze toward Sehun, shuddering at the already intense stare that is throwing back at him.

“Yes,” The dancer’s lashes lowered and he felt the coiling heat inside his groin intensify, “I’m ready.”

Newfound flames burned behind Sehun’s eyes and Jongin didn’t know if he would be able to take what’s to come.

Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s right leg and snapped his hips forward, knocking the wind out of the dancer’s lungs as he began a harsh pace.

Jongin’s head thumped against the bed, baring the long column of his neck that the king growled at the explicit sight before him.

The drag of Sehun’s length along his walls left a burning trail of pleasure inside him. Every thrust and slight twist of hips made Jongin’s eyes water and head spin.

Sehun grunted and hooked a hand under his knee, pushing the limb closer to Jongin’s side and deepening his thrusts. He is now hovering above him, pinning him down with his hand and dark, lustful gaze that sent shivers down Jongin’s spine, making his toes curl with explicit pleasure when Sehun found his prostate once again.

But this time, the pressure of his length pressing to that bundle of nerves was much more profound.

Jongin writhed on the sheets, back arching and head tossing back, letting his jaws slacken with wanton moans as the king continued to pound against his prostate, lighting his skin with fire every time the blunt head hit that spot inside him so hard that his vision momentarily went blurry.

Jongin’s chest is heaving, rising and falling rapidly as labored pants and whines spilled out of his mouth. He could feel the tremendous tightening of hot, raw pleasure inside his groin, making his slit leak so much and his walls clench around the wide girth pumping in and out of his hole.

He’s going to release.

Harder than he ever had.

“So pretty,” Sehun groaned as he kept the fast rhythm of his thrusts, pounding into Jongin’s tight and wet cavern as sweat glided down the sides of his face and neck, “So pretty, my love.”

The praise and endearment drew out a long moan from Jongin’s throat, making his gut clench, “S-Sehun, I’m going to—” He mewled, voice shaky and breathy, “I’m going to come.”

“Yes?” Sehun snapped his hips harshly, causing the dancer to let out another strangled moan when the head hit his prostate dead-on, “You are going to come again without me touching you?”

White, hot pleasure shot up through Jongin’s system at the king’s words, making his shaft twitch and the head leak so much more. A low growl fell from Sehun’s mouth and the next thing Jongin knew was that the king is thrusting into him with newfound intensity and vigor.

Too much, Jongin wanted to say. It’s too much but his body is willingly taking it, the roiling pleasure inside his groin threatening to burst out in the next seconds to come.

He’s close.

“Come for me,” Sehun growled, brows knitted and dark eyes piercing, “Come for me, baby.”

The head of Sehun’s shaft kept on pounding against his prostate, lighting it up with fire with every hard rub that Jongin’s eyes rolled back into his head when tremendous, exquisite pleasure finally came crashing down on him.

His arms and legs convulsed as his length spurted his release onto his stomach and chest, the reddened head slicked and leaking with the remnants of his orgasm as the king continued to fuck him through it.

Sehun is exploiting whatever pleasure he could draw out from Jongin, the movement of his hips never faltering as the dancer writhed on the sheets while his shaft continued to pound in and out of his flushed rim.

When oversensitivity set in, Jongin whimpered and held Sehun’s arm propped up on the bed beside him, fingers squeezing on muscled limb, “Y-Your majesty, I’m—I can’t—”

Then, Jongin felt his whole world turning upside down when he was forcefully flipped around onto his stomach, gasping in surprise as the king hooked an arm around his hips to slide a pillow underneath.

His face and chest are pressed against the bed as his backside remained elevated by the pillow placed beneath him. Jongin failed to utter another word as the king’s weight dropped on his back at once, his shaft sliding back into his hole in one thrust.

And without another moment to spare, Sehun is thrusting into him harshly once again. Jongin’s hands fisted on the silken sheets, feeling Sehun’s length reaching deeper inside him than before with his hips slightly bent like this.

Sehun groaned and parted his thighs to settle on both sides Jongin’s hips, filling the writhing man beneath him up to the hilt, savoring his pitiful wines and breathy moans as the head of his length rammed into the dancer’s oversensitive prostate.

“You asked for this, did you not?” He spoke in a gruff voice, punctuating his question with a sharp thrust that made Jongin cry loudly, “You should not have bitten on something which you cannot swallow.”

Jongin felt tears pricking the back of his eyes as his prostate continued to be abused by Sehun, feeling painful but pleasurable tingles under his skin with every sharp thrust of the man’s hips.

He’s trembling and he wanted to rest, but his body kept on taking willingly what the king is giving to him.

He had never been fucked to oversensitivity before, had never been brought to the edge again this fast.

It felt like Sehun is stripping every fiber of his being with every drag of his length inside him, filling his chest with so much warmth and making his heart pound wildly as if it never had beaten before.

His poor length is twitching and being forced to life again. Everything in him is too sensitive, yet his mind is screaming at him that he loved what the king is doing to him.

Sehun sucked a bruise on the back of his neck when Jongin’s forehead thumped against the sheets, saliva dripping from his parted lips and hanging tongue.

It felt like his insides are being churned around with mind-blowing pleasure as the king’s hips slapped loudly against his backside with every push and pull of his length, filling the room with the slick noises of oil and the loud smacking of sweaty skin against skin.

Jongin is flushed all over, his whole body humming with dull sparks of pleasure as he is quickly brought to the edge once again.

“Sucking me in so beautifully,” Sehun growled, taking the skin on Jongin’s shoulder between his teeth, sucking a bruise that would bloom beautifully on the dancer’s skin in the days to come.

Jongin was about to tell Sehun that he’s fast approaching his release, that his thighs couldn’t handle another orgasm, when he felt the king halt his thrusts and instead rolled his hips against his backside hard enough for him to see stars behind his closed lids.

Jongin flung his head back, brows knitted and mouth hanging wide open as moans after moans resounded from deep within his throat. He knew that he’s asking something that is too much for him, that he’s going to break when his release hit him once again.

However, his body and mind wanted two different things.

“R-Ruin me,” He breathed out, sweaty locks sticking to his temples, “Wreck me, my king.”

A low growl brewed inside Sehun’s throat before he peeled himself away from the dancer’s sweaty back and placed his large hands on Jongin’s slim waist, holding him down in place before he angled his hips and thrust down into him hard and with mind-muddling precision.

Jongin’s reddened cheek pressed to the sheets beneath him, plump rosy lips wet with saliva and brows wrinkled with so much pleasure. He felt the king’s shaft abusing his battered prostate with every thrust he did, pounding on the poor bundle of nerves harsh and fast that Jongin’s mind is wiped blank of any other thought aside from the need to release right there and now.

A coarse-sounding moan ripped out of Jongin’s throat when Sehun circled his hips against his backside, length rubbing against his sensitive walls and grinding into his prostate with every circular motion of his hips.

The king’s grinds became faster and Jongin could only moan and whimper at such overwhelming stimulation his already sensitive prostate is receiving.

Jongin’s stomach clenched, toes and fingers curling tightly, before he was forced to topple over the edge once again, white liquid dribbling out from the head of his length at the continued onslaught of pressure on his prostate.

His whole body seized when his release hit him, causing his arms and legs to tremble and black spots to appear on the periphery of his vision.

The maddening pressure was still there as he came down the heights from which he had fallen down, his rim clenching hard around the king’s shaft and earning him a string of muttered curses before his walls was painted by Sehun’s hot and thick release.

Jongin mewled as tears flowed down his face, too overwhelmed by the pleasure that his whole body is thrumming with. He did not know that such gratifying feeling could exist in this harsh, cruel world.

When the king’s front flopped down on his back once again, Jongin took in deep, calming breaths to pacify his pounding heart within his chest.

He could feel Sehun’s heartbeat against his skin, matching the rhythm with his own. Soft pants fell past between the king’s slightly parted lips as they both laid there on the bed silently in a tangle of flushed, sweaty limbs.

The king’s softening shaft is still buried deep inside him, sating Jongin’s desire to be full at that moment.

Then, Sehun lifted his head to capture the dancer’s glassy eyes, reaching a hand to caress his tear-streaked cheek with the back of his forefinger.

“Alright?”

There he goes again, Jongin thought.

“Yes, Sehun, thank you.”

The king sighed and nodded. He pulled out of Jongin slowly, wincing a little at the small whimper that the action had drawn out of the dancer’s mouth.

Jongin was surprised when he saw the king walking back to the bed holding a basin and washcloth in his hands.

“Sehun?” He asked with questioning eyes, lifting himself up on one elbow.

“Lay down,” The man commanded gently and Jongin did as he was told, “Let me clean you up.”

The dancer’s eyes remained fixed on Sehun’s face as the king wiped his sweaty thighs with the damp washcloth, letting out a soft sigh when it found his reddened, fluttering hole.

Then, the king leaned on his elbow beside Jongin to drag the washcloth over his stomach and chest, wiping away the drying release on his skin.

When the man’s eyes met his, Jongin felt a little stumble inside his chest as if his heart had tripped over something. With no other reservations in his mind, he reached out to cup Sehun’s nape and pulled him closer for a slow and deep kiss.

The king hummed and let him lead. Jongin pulled away for a moment to press a kiss to the scar on his right cheek, feeling him tense in his hold. Sehun’s eyes flicked up to meet his and there was something in them that made Jongin’s heart somersault inside his chest.

“The way you held and touched me after I came over the edge, the way you have asked me if I was alright and the way you took care of me...”

Jongin leaned forward to press a kiss to Sehun’s slightly parted mouth, both of their eyes slipping shut at the sensation of their lips meeting together, like a slow private dance of their own.

“You may have been a cruel king to others. But there is undeniable love for your people in your heart.”

“You do not know that.”

“Perhaps,” The dancer placed a palm over Sehun’s heart, “But I can feel it.”

They made love once again after that, but this time so earth-shatteringly slow and deep that Jongin released with a breathy call of the king’s name as his legs wrapped tightly around Sehun’s hips.

For once, Jongin can forget he is somewhere he definitely does not belong, somewhere that he’s not supposed to be. For once he feels like someone truly cares for him aside from his family and friends. For once, he feels desired.

-+-

The following days Jongin woke up with bruises and love marks adorning his body and a person next to him. Most mornings, Sehun will wake him up with kisses, and sometimes, the king will let him sleep.

There are some that are still wary of their relationship, mostly the people that are jealous of him. But then there are those that decided Jongin is good for their king and have no objections about it. 

One morning, Sehun found that his beloved is acting a bit different.

"Jongin?"

The dancer didn’t realize he’s crying until a hand wiped off his tears.

"Talk to me, beautiful," Sehun took him in his arms and rocked him slowly, letting him cry.

"I miss them, I miss my friends and family so much," Jongin sobbed, "I wonder if I'll ever get to see them again."

Sehun's expression became helpless at those words, but Jongin is too busy crying to notice it. 

Weeks turned into months and Jongin is happy. As much as he misses his friends, family, and his life in the modern world, he doesn’t want to leave Sehun either.

On this day, Sehun said that he will take him somewhere after he finishes with the day’s work and Jongin is ecstatic, barely containing his excitement. In this era, the king took better care of him than anyone ever did. He made sure Jongin isn’t hungry, is properly dressed for the weather, and gave him anything that he needs.

"Ready to go?" Sehun's head peeked past the opened bedroom door.

Jongin nodded and happily skipped to him. The king intertwined their fingers and guided his lover through the corridors. Jongin had to figure out how the system of the palace works, and he is proud to say that he managed.

They arrived at the garden, it’s one of the places they love to spend time at. Sitting down by the pond, Sehun turned Jongin so he’s looking at him. For some reason, the king looks nervous.

"Jongin," He began, "There's something I want to give to you."

He took out a jade ring. Over the past few months, Sehun has presented him with various gifts, but nothing quite like this. 

"Wow," It’s all Jongin managed to say.

Sehun didn’t hesitate to put it on for him, pressing a kiss onto Jongin's cheek as he did.

"I love it," Jongin smiled, "It’s beautiful."

Sehun let out a breath of relief, but then he tensed up again, "There is also something I've been meaning to ask you. I know we’ve only known each other for a short time and this might be very sudden to you, but it’s the first time I’ve ever felt this way towards someone..."

Jongin knows where this is going, and he subconsciously held his breath—

"Will you marry me, Jongin?" Sehun asked earnestly.

Jongin could swear there are tears in the king’s eyes and with no hesitation, he leaned in to press their foreheads together, smiling happily, "Me too, Sehun, this is the first time my heart is beating like this for someone."

There’s a feeling in the pit of his stomach. A clenching feeling that almost strangled him and he didn’t know why, but he chose to ignore it. 

“Yes, I will,” He responded.

Kissing Sehun always felt like summer. Hot, but at the same time, relaxing. Sehun is leaning in to kiss him again when suddenly, a cold wind ruined their moment and Jongin shivered. The sky too, is gradually becoming darker when they’re both sure it’s supposed to be a sunny day.

"We should go inside," Sehun said.

Jongin nodded and tried to grab his hand, only to be pulled back by the wind. It’s very strong. Something he has never experienced before. He screamed Sehun’s name as the wind swept him off his feet.

Another solar eclipse. Another portal.

Why now?

-+-

"...in"

Jongin scowled.

"Jongin..."

He knows that voice. He hasn't heard it in months, but he knows it.

"Kim Jongin!"

Slowly, Jongin opened his eyes, meeting gaze with a pair of worried orbs staring back at him.

"Junmyeon?" He muttered, sitting up to properly face his friend, "What happened to me? Where are we?"

"Gyeongbokgung Palace. And you tell me, didn’t you say you needed to use the restroom? You were gone for hours so we went to look for you, and we found you lying here, unconscious."

Hours? But he was gone for months. Unless...everything had merely been a dream?

Jongin widened his eyes and quickly stood up, catching a glimpse of the wall at a specific drawing of two men—One wearing a dragon robe, while the other is dressed in traditional hanbok. The two are pressing their noses together, representing an intimate exchange.

Unwittingly, he covered his right hand over his left and felt something hard. The ring is still there. This isn’t a dream.

Jongin started trembling, tears building at the corner of his eyes. He must go back, he has promised to marry Sehun.

......

"Hyung, I'm telling you the truth. I really did meet the king and—"

"And I'm telling you that you need to see a psychiatrist," Junmyeon cut him off with a stern voice, "You have to talk to someone, Jongin. I don’t know what happened but it seems like you lost it completely."

"The throne we saw...it belongs to King Sehun, right?" Jongin muttered after a brief silence.

His friend skeptically looked at him and nodded, "For a period of time, yes. You can read all about him after you rest."

Jongin opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. Even with the evidence that his ring is still here, nobody believed him. But it’s not like he can blame them, since not even he would believe it if someone suddenly says they traveled back in time and almost married a king.

"I assigned you to Dr. Lee. He's a nice psychiatrist near your parents' house. You're going there for the time being, at least until you get yourself back together," Junmyeon informed him, "Baekhyun will be keeping an eye on you."

Jongin just closed his eyes and sighed. He counted to ten and opened them again before nodding to his friend.

As Junmyeon closed the door, Jongin fished out his phone from his pocket and typed Sehun’s name in the search engine.

"King Oh Sehun of Joseon was the only monarch known to have a relationship with a man," He read out loud, "But he ended up marrying Queen—"

Jongin paused and took a deep breath, he can't believe what it says.

Sehun is married?

He felt his heart break into a thousand small pieces as he slowly tried to read on, "Two children, a daughter, and a son..."

Of course, it shouldn’t be surprising for a king to have an heir. Something that Jongin can never give.

It was a sleepless night for him, he cried until tears stopped. He lied there with no emotions, only emptiness in his heart.

The psychiatrist that Jongin started visiting is a kind elderly man that plays along with him. In his case, it’s to make fun out of his stories by 'believing' everything he says is real.

After three sessions, Jongin started lying. He told Dr. Lee that it’s just a strike on the head that caused him to have the experience and the elderly is more than happy to see him finally coming back to his senses.

-+-

It’s been a year and a half since the incident, and everyone thinks Jongin is back to normal, all happy for him that he successfully graduated and got his diploma. But they never saw his lonely nights, insomnia that he caught somewhere. Nights where Jongin reminisced Sehun is there with him, holding him, whispering sweet words to him. Nights where he would cry his eyes out before blacking out from the amount of stress he went through.

Jongin is just going to bed one night when his phone rang, "Hello?" 

Junmyeon's voice from the other side is happy, _"Hey,_ _Jongin_ _, I heard_ _you’re_ _doing better."_

"Ah yes, of course, thanks to you," Jongin replied with a cheerful voice, but his face showed no emotion. 

_"_ _You’ve done a big part in it too, wanting to get better. Anyway, this is not way I’m calling._ _"_

"Oh? What is it then?"

"Well, a friend of mine got into an accident. He's a professor at Seoul National University, specializing in Korean history. I was wondering if you would like to take the offer and be his replacement, at least until he comes back."

"Am I even qualified for that position?"

_"_ _Of course. It’s what you majored in, too. Please Jongin, we need someone.”_

"Alright."

Jongin’s parents are thrilled when he told them he is getting back on his feet again, and he’s moving back to his apartment. 

Unpacking everything, he prepared himself for teaching. From now on, he is Professor Kim.

He is somehow honored to have this chance.

Teaching a big class of university students is fun for him. He is excited about the subject and tried to make it as interesting as he could. He even wore his round specs instead of his contacts, just to make himself appear more like a teacher.

They often ask questions he is happy to answer, and if he doesn't know the answer, he would tell them that he will research it and have the response next time. 

It’s the end of the lesson for the day and Jongin dismissed the class. He started gathering up his belongings and closed his laptop.

"Mr. Kim?" The professor made a humming noise to show he is listening without turning around, "I always wondered...was homosexuality a thing in Joseon?"

With a little more commitment, Jongin recognized this voice, but he refused to believe it. He placed his laptop down on the table and slowly turned around.

The same cheek scar, the mesmerizing eyes staring right back at him. The same flawless features as if they’ve been carved, and tousled hair that makes him look more attractive. This time there are no traditional clothes. The young man in front of him is dressed in a simple white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

It’s as if time had stopped. The pair of eyes he loved so much curiously stared at him, having no idea who he is.

Jongin knows well that it’s impossible for his Sehun to still be alive. It’s been hundreds of years. Yet he just couldn’t help but link every memory he made during those couple of months to this man. His mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying to form words.

“Sorry, that was uncalled for,” The man broke the silence, “I’m Oh Sehun, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He reached out his hand for a handshake but Jongin just stared at it, while still trying to process that the person he loves is standing in front of him. Oh Sehun—The man who has given him everything and never expected anything in return, the man who has cherished him and loved him like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

“I-I’m...” Jongin tried to form words but is still failing.

“Kim Jongin,” Sehun finished his sentence, “My best friend’s favorite professor. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Jongin’s heart is still racing and he took a deep breath before forcing out a smile, “I’m glad someone enjoys my class.”

He couldn’t take his eyes off Sehun, even if he did, the stunning features of his ex-lover are engraved in his brain forever.

Sehun showed him a sweet eye smile, the one Jongin thought he would never see again, “I hope you don’t mind, I tagged along today since I had to wait for him. I’m always fascinated by Korean history, and you just made it even more interesting.”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind. The more, the merrier, right?”

The smile Jongin forced out looks fake, but he can’t do any better. Not after all the suffering, after all the fake smiles that he gave people. He can’t do this to the man who looks exactly the same as the person he wished to hold close. 

Jongin bit his lips and looked at the book in his hand, “So do you study here or at a different university?”

“I graduated last year with a photography major.”

“It must’ve been a lot of fun.”

“It was.”

Chanyeol appeared at the door just then, “Hey, stop bothering my professor, we have a train to catch.”

“Coming,” Sehun said to him before turning to Jongin again, “It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Kim, I hope we see each other very soon.”

“It’s...” _good to see you again_ , “Lovely to meet you as well,” _It makes me feel less insane, thank you_.

......

Jongin spent the rest of his day inside, with a lot of ice cream that is brought over by Taeyong, the math professor he befriended on the first day.

He looks like he’s about to cry and Taeyong decided that ice cream is the best solution to his problems, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Wolfing down a big spoon of strawberry sweetness, Jongin met his gaze with a sigh. He can vividly remember every detail of Sehun’s face and it has started to haunt him. 

He never told anyone about what happened to him and he’s happy that his friends never mentioned it to anyone either. He also quit his job at the dance studio, knowing that he’s in no mood to teach for the time being.

“Ran into my ex,” Jongin said as he stuffed his mouth with another spoonful of ice cream.

“Let me guess, you still love him.”

“How do you know it’s a ‘he’?”

“Honestly, Jongin, you think I didn’t see you rejecting every female professor who tried to confess to you?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Jongin wants to cry again, recalling all those memories that still harbored in his mind, “Anyway, we got together and we were very happy for quite some time. We almost got married too, but everything went down the drain from there.”

“You almost got married?”

“Yeah...I miss him so much.”

“Maybe you can try fixing things with him and get back together?”

Jongin almost laughed. He can try, but what is it worth if the Sehun he met recently isn’t his Sehun?

Everything is there like a nightmare that haunts him with every chance it get and now that he thinks he’s finally getting better, the universe decides that maybe it’s not the time for his recovery yet.

“Let it out,” Taeyong whispered.

And Jongin did, crying in his friend’s arms until he didn’t have any tears left.

-+-

As the alarm blasted through the soundless room, Jongin groaned and got up from his bed, turning it off. He feels weak, his head hurts and as he looked into the mirror, all those sleepless nights are coming back to his memories. He held himself back from crying again and searched for his contact lenses instead of the regular specs.

After his morning routine, he skipped breakfast, deciding that coffee is the only thing making sure he stays alive for that matter and took an apple from the fruit basket on the table.

Jongin caught the bus just on time. Putting his earphones in and blasting some classical music that gave him just a little bit of calmness in his rocky life, he closed his eyes.

At the bus stop near the campus, the young professor bumped into someone and made the other person drop his things.

“I’m terribly sorry about this, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” Jongin started picking things up and noticed the pair of amused eyes watching his every move.

He stopped for a moment, just to comprehend he’s staring into Sehun’s eyes. His heart skipped a beat as the younger male just laughed,

“Fancy seeing you here, Mr. Kim,” Sehun said as he picked up two books and three pens from the ground, “You’re not wearing your glasses.”

“Mr. Oh,” Jongin’s forced smile didn’t reach his eyes as it normally would, but then again the last time he genuinely smiled was when the king proposed to him approximately three hundred years ago.

“You can just call me Sehun.”

“Okay, then you have to call me Jongin.”

“Deal, and are you headed for the university?”

Jongin numbly nodded and took a deep breath, “You too?”

“We should go together. It’s more fun when you’re with someone,” Sehun grabbed his hand and pulled him along, “I’m going to join your class again.”

Jongin noted the familiarity of this, them just holding hands. Sehun’s hand is soft and warm just as he remembered.

......

Realizing he is basically unprepared for the lesson, Jongin decided to wing it with some interesting facts. There are already quite a lot of students there, some arrived right after he did, and Sehun sat in the second row, having a book and a pen ready. He is more prepared than half of the students and he’s already out of college.

Jongin started the lesson slowly, seeing most of the students are uninterested and just laughed at how they took the class to get more credit.

Sehun, on the other hand, as well as a few other students, are interested and frequently asked questions and Jongin was happy to answer. 

It’s honestly harder for Jongin to not focus on the person he loves dearly. It’s kind of difficult for him to not just go there and hug him. For more than a year and a half, Jongin spent crying over him, and there he is, watching him as if he’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

The clock shows that there are fifteen minutes left and Jongin leaned back on his desk as he looked around the room, “Any questions?”

The class is silent, but then a hand rose, “You haven’t answered my question about homosexuality in Joseon.”

Sehun’s cheeks turned red as a few students snickered behind him.

Jongin choked on air and he quickly looked away from those curious eyes.

“I mean, there isn’t much to say about it,” He doesn’t want to revisit the painful memories that he’s holding close to his heart.

“Please, professor, tell us,” Another student urged.

“Alright,” Jongin smiled, “No one knew if homosexuality was a thing in Joseon, there were some things that pointed towards it, and nothing solid. But...”

Most of the students are listening now, looking away from their phones and laptops. This is the largest number of students that are listening for once and it made Jongin a bit nervous.

“One of the kings discovered was the only one that had a male lover, which he had gloated about. He was never afraid of showing him to the world and from our point of view, they were very happy.”

“Had been?”

“Yes,” Jongin feels like he could cry at any moment. He took his time and sat on his table to look at his students. He knows it isn’t proper behavior but at the time he doesn’t care, “No one knows what happened, but his mysterious lover disappeared and the king ended up marrying someone else. She gave him a son and a daughter, something that the male lover could never give him.”

Sometimes Jongin wonders if it’s for the best. He wonders if he was sent back home so he wouldn’t be able to change anything in the past and mess up the future.

But why was he sent back to the past at all?

A soft voice in the back of the classroom spoke up, “What was the king’s lover’s name?”

Jongin licked his dry lips and took a deep breath. He placed his hands in the pockets of his slacks and held back his tears.

“No one knows.”

_You’re my everything,_ _Jongin_ _, you’re my only vulnerability and the only thing that matters, and you are valued more than gold, more than anything in this world._

Jongin fondly smiled at the memory, refusing to look up and face Sehun. He would have to see those curious eyes staring at him, with nothing but pure intentions, but all Jongin would see are the painful memories that can never be relived, always in the back of his mind.

The whole classroom is silent and no one dared to break the silence.

“What about the king? What was his name?” It’s Sehun who asked this time and Jongin felt like the only solution to get out of this is to run and hide and never talk to anyone again.

He blinked his tears away as he stared deeply into the other’s eyes. His lips turned upwards only a little, before dropping down.

“Sehun.”

The man seems confused with furrowed eyebrows and tilted head, “Yes?”

Jongin let out a breathless laugh as he shook his head, “No, the king’s name was Sehun.”

The younger’s eyes widened as he stared at Jongin with an open mouth and the professor almost regretted his words, but then the bell cut off whatever Sehun is about to say.

Jongin quickly picked up his belongings and left the classroom, before anyone can question him any further. Once he’s in the teachers’ lounge, he managed to breathe normally before getting a cup of coffee from the coffee machine.

Taeyong is already sitting there and Jongin joined him.

“I’m going to die.”

“Hello to you too, I was at least expecting a text from you to know you aren’t dead.”

“I wish I am.”

“What happened? Did you run into your ex again?”

Jongin just nodded and almost decided to bang his head against the table, but he managed to hold himself back. He still has three more classes to teach and that would not be very good with a big red bump on his forehead.

“Did you eat anything?”

“Yeah, an apple.”

Taeyong scowled and pushed a neatly wrapped sandwich in front of him, “Here, have this.”

“But—”

“Eat it, or I’m going to force you. I have another one.”

“Alright, alright. Thank you.”

“Hey, Jongin, someone is looking for you,” One of the other professors came to tell him, right after he took the first bite of his sandwich.

Jongin nodded and stood up, sadly eyeing the food before wrapping it again. To his surprise, Sehun is standing by the door with hands behind his back, looking down at his feet.

“You need something?”

“Oh, I was just you know...wondering if I could ask you out?” Sehun timidly asked, making Jongin’s eyes widen, “I was trying to do that before, but the bell interrupted me.”

The professor smiled, “You know this isn’t the place to ask me out, right?”

“I know, but I was thinking. I’m not a student here and you’re not my professor, so we wouldn’t be breaking any rules. So, please go out with me? A friendly date.”

“Alright.”

“Oh, that’s okay, I mean...Wait, what?”

Jongin giggled, “I said I’d go out with you.”

-+-

Jongin has always known that Sehun loves art, so when they came to the art museum only a week after their first date, he was not surprised.

“I’m sorry, it was the last plan I had, I had to wing it because I expected for you to turn me down.” Sehun explained with reddened cheeks, but a smile still playfully stayed on his lips.

“I love it.”

“So why did you decide to be a professor?”

“A friend of mine recommended it to me after I lost the job at the place before that.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t regret it at all. I’m quite happy how my new job tuned out,” Jongin laughed and looked to Sehun.

‘If I didn’t agree, then I would have never met you again.’ He silently added.

“Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“I...I know I’m most likely going to sound crazy, but I still want you to know.”

“Go ahead, I’m listening.”

Sehun’s eyes have some sort of thankfulness as he closed in their distance and gently took Jongin’s hand.

“I’ve known you for only two weeks, but I feel like I’ve known you for so much longer than that.”

“Good. Because I feel the exact same.”

“I know why I felt the need to come back there, even though hated the university years. The first day was because I was waiting for Chanyeol, but the second…” Sehun looked away in embarrassment, “I just knew I had to see you again for some reason.”

They talked and got to know each other once again, and even though Sehun told him things that he already knows, Jongin found out some new things that are so similar, yet so different.

Their next stop is a small park, but no words were exchanged this time. It’s still bright outside so they took a seat on a bench next to the pond. It’s so different, yet so similar. The current Sehun is completely different from what Jongin thought the king was at the beginning. The current Sehun is acting like the one Jongin has come to love and cherish.

They stared at each other, simply observing each other’s features before Sehun leaned close, “Can I kiss you?”

Jongin shyly smiled and nodded, “Yeah.”

This kiss is quite different from what Jongin remembers about the first kiss they shared. That one was rushed, full of possessiveness. This one is different, it’s calm and a small press of lips, where they suck in each other’s warmth.

“I wanted to do this ever since I saw you for the first time,” Sehun whispered, slowly pulling away. They are still relatively close together and both are scared they are going to ruin the moment if they move, “I knew you were special the moment I saw you.”

“I agree, Sehun, me too.”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

“Now, I do.”

Suddenly, Jongin felt something wet on his cheek, then another.

And another.

“Oh, it’s raining,” Sehun quickly stood and pulled him up, “I live nearby, we can make it if we run.”

“Okay.”

......

“You should shower first, I’ll go after you,” Sehun offered, tossing him a clean pair of sweatpants and a white shirt.

Jongin thanked him and did as he was told. After about fifteen minutes, he came out of the shower and made himself comfortable on the couch. The apartment isn’t big, but it’s cozy. There are photographs hanging on the walls, to which Jongin assumed Sehun took himself. Some are very professional looking as well.

His eyes stopped on a picture of a palace that looks exactly as he remembered it from the time he was in Joseon.

“I took that when we were on a school trip,” Sehun’s voice sounded from behind, “It felt like home, as weird as that sounds.”

Jongin smiled and turned around to wrap his arms around the other’s neck, “How come?”

“Just a feeling,” Sehun’s hands landed on his waist and they just stared at each other, “You look good in my clothes.”

“Thank you. I’m really tired, we should rest. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Why would you do that when my bed is big enough for both of us?”

“Sehun, I should really sleep on the couch.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Jongin tried to protest again, but Sehun gave him a warning look, “Alright, fine, just let me take my contacts out.”

“Is it normal that I feel so at home with you?” Sehun asked, not knowing how to comprehend the fact that they only knew each other for such a short period of time.

“Maybe, maybe not, but there is nothing wrong with that.”

Sehun smiled, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s body and started drawing small patterns on his skin. Jongin forgot how it felt to be cradled in someone’s arms like this. He forgot the warm feeling of having someone’s body pressed to his. 

He forgot what it’s like to be loved.

But with Sehun staring at him like that, he could see the loving look he’s given and he decided to cherish it forever.

Over the next few weeks, Sehun is the biggest gentleman he could be. He came to pick him up after work. He brought him flowers and even after Jongin told him he doesn’t need them, Sehun still did it out of courtesy.

One day, Sehun is nervous, very much so. Jongin could see through him and before Sehun can even get the words out, Jongin has already asked him to be his boyfriend.

It continued like that.

......

It’s now been more than two years, and honestly, Jongin in his early thirties is a very successful professor at the same university. They called him back to his previous job as a dance instructor, but he came to love teaching so much and he just had to turn it down. Sehun is coming into his thirties as well, he’s becoming a more known photographer.

It is one day, late in the afternoon. It’s becoming quite hot recently, summer is close. The two lovebirds are having a picnic in the park and Jongin is leaning on Sehun’s shoulder.

His lover has been acting strange for a few days now and Jongin assumed it’s because his job is getting more stressful.

“I was wondering, you know, where you got that ring you always wear,” Sehun started and Jongin looked up to meet his gaze, “Mostly because I knew my mother had the same one, and suddenly that one disappeared, and you are wearing it. Before you freak out, I know you had the ring before we met, but I just have this feeling that I’ve given it to you, but I don’t know when?”

“It was given to me by a special person, that’s true. I’m not sure how to explain this to you,” Jongin had avoided the topic for so long and he feels that Sehun deserves to know the truth, but will he even believe him?

“We’ve met before, haven’t we? In my dream, I asked you to marry me a very long time ago. So if I asked you the same question now, would you say yes?”

“I’d say yes without hesitation, Sehun.”

Sehun carefully took out a small velvet box from the pocket of his pants, “I might be a little late, I should’ve taken it out before.”

“When did you start having these dreams?”

“Not long after we first met, in this era I guess, I started dreaming about two lovers who were inseparable. But it took me some time to realize it was us. Do you believe in reincarnation?”

“I do now,” Jongin smiled through tears, unable to process his overwhelming emotions.

“I love you so much, Jongin. I’m so glad that I found you again.”

“Me too, Sehun.”

_My king._

_\--End--_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
